Forget Me Not
by pocket-full-of-sunshine
Summary: Yuki and Tohru are under the same roof, living together everyday with Shigure. Yuki likes Tohru, and Tohru likes Yuki, but they neither of them know. When they try to be together, many obstacles come between their love. Can they overcome the obstacles?
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's Note) So, this is my first fanfic ever, so forgive me if it's not as good as the other yukiru fanfics out there. (: Because I have a lot of good ideas, but I'm not good at putting them into a fanfic, I hope you'll enjoy my story :D So, some background info on me, I like Yuki :D and I don't like Kyo. No offence to all you Kyo fans out there :D Oh right, Kyo doesn't exist until the later chapters. You'll find out why soon. Tohru hasn't met him yet. Just so you know. And, Tohru still lives with Yuki with Shigure and knows about the curse. She's met everyone from the Juunishi except Kyo. The other zodiac members don't mention him in the story for a reason. Just to let you readers know. I think that's enough background information for now._

_So let the story begin! :D I wasn't really sure on how to start the fanfic, so please forgive me!_

"_His purple eyes, they make me melt, why can't he see that –sigh– I wish I could hold him..."_

"Ah, Honda-san, are you listening?" asked Yuki Sohma looking at Tohru Honda.

"AH, yes! I'm sorry, I just got distracted for a moment! I'm sorry! You take time everyday to tutor me and I'm not paying attention, I'm very sorry!" _Oh no, he caught me staring! _Tohru thought.

Her face turned red. She could feel the heat rising in her face. Tohru looked down and played with her skirt waiting for Yuki's lecture. He lifted his hand and felt her forehead. Now Tohru's face was a violent shade of red.

"Are you feeling okay? You're usually very focused on school work. I think it might be the weather, Honda-san. After all, it is very hot outside. Maybe we should cool off with some ice cream." Yuki said sounding worried.

"Ah! No, I'm feeling fine!" Tohru searched her head for an excuse frantically. "Maybe the heat is distracting me from your teaching, I'll go get some ice cream from the freezer."

She got up and hurried to the kitchen.

_Phew. That was really close. Why am I so stupid! And that excuse was horrible. I hope he doesn't suspect anything unusual. Why does this have to happen now! I've never really noticed his eyes, but why now? _

She was standing in the kitchen thinking for a while, when she was suposed to be getting ice cream. She smacked her forehead feeling embarassed, when Yuki walked in.

"Honda-san, are you alright? You took a while so I came to check up on you."

"Ah!" She panicked. She looked up into his eyes which were staring at her, then her face turned red and looked down again. "ah... Sorry I took so long... I was just... ah... I was..." She didn't know what to say to him.

"Honda-san, did I do something wrong?" Yuki looked at the ground. "Did I do something to offend you or anything? I mean like since you were acting so strangely and all... I thought maybe I said something that made you mad."

"Oh, no. You didn't do anything wrong." Tohru looked up and smiled at him. "I was just thinking about something. It's nothing important! So don't worry."

_"Doesn't she know that when she smiles like that at me, my heart feels like it's going to explode? Wait. Stay calm. I can't let her suspect anything. Besides. She probably doesn't like me. So whats the point?" _Yuki thought while trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe we've done enough studying for today. Let's just relax for now and eat some ice cream." His face turned pink.

Then Shigure walked into the kitchen.

"Yuki! You're blushing!" Shigure said while nudging him with his elbow. "You look like cotton candy!" Then his voice lowered. "Did something happen? You know, between you and Tohru? You know? You know?"

Yuki punched him on the head.

"Shut up you nosy man. Nothing happened."

Then he walked towards the confused Tohru, for she had no idea on what happened between Shigure and Yuki. Yuki then opened the freezer for some ice cream. Then he remembered. Momiji ate all the ice cream last time he came over. So he took out 3 popsicles out of the freezer. He handed one to Tohru and one to Shigure.

"Ah, thank you Yuki-kun!" Tohru said.

"For me? Why Yuki. You're such a gentleman!" Shigure said happily with an expression on his face that made Yuki want to wring out his neck.

"...You're welcome." Yuki said as he the popsicle.

Then Tohru smiled at him.

_SORRY! IT WAS KINDA LONG. BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP! AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THE CHAPTER! I'M VERY SORRY IF THE END OF THE CHAPTER SUCKS. AND I'M SORRY IF THE BEGINNING SUCKS, BUT I TRIED MY HARDEST. ... i sound like Ritsu..._

_well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Another chapter! :) A very mushy one in fact. PREPARE FOR MUSHYNESS. SORRY IF IT'S TOO MUSHY, BUT I LIKE MUSHY ROMANTIC STUFF. :DDDD_

"Umm. blue?" Tohru picked up a dark blue flowing summer dress that went up to her knees. The dress was tight around her waist, making her look very thin. "No, that's not it."

She thought about what happened yesterday. The thought made her have butterflies in her stomach.

_Tohru was licking the orange popsicle under a shady tree sitting next to Yuki and Shigure. It was very quiet and you could hear the birds chirping and the wind blowing through the grass until Shigure broke the silence. _

_"Say, tomorrow's a Saturday right? I'm inviting a couple friends over for a drinking party, and I don't think you guys want to be present in the house. Why don't you two go have some fun, you know? Like a date? Maybe to a movie, or an amusement park... or maybe a hotel room and you guys could–"_

_But Shigure didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment Yuki took his fist and punched the top of Shigure's head with all of his might. Shigure then collapsed against the tree._

_"EHHH!" Tohru said frantically. "Shigure-san! Are you alright?"_

_"Don't worry. He'll be fine. But his idea wasn't too bad. Maybe we could go out tomorrow. I mean, if you want to, if you don't want to, it's alright..." Yuki blushed a little._

_"No! Of course I want to! It'd be a lot of fun with you Yuki-kun... If you still want to go..." Now Tohru blushed. _

_Shigure suddenly sat straight up and put his arm arround Yuki and Tohru pushing them together. He said, "Then it's settled. You two will go out tomorrow on a date. Have fun you two love birds! Time to call Aya and tell him all about tomorro–"_

_Yuki punched the top of Shigure's head again. Then he turned to Tohru._

_"I'm looking forward to tomorrow Honda-san." He smiled at her._

_"Ah, me too Yuki-kun." Tohru said while blushing a shade of pink._

"AH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" Then her eyes darted over to the violet dress. It was a pretty violet that matched Yuki's eyes. It went up to her middle thigh and was sleeveless. It was perfect. She slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror. "This will do." Then she braided two braids in her hair and tied two white ribons arround her braids. She completed her look with designer white sandles. Then she heard knock at her door and heard Yuki's voice.

"Honda-san, are you ready to go?"

"Coming!" She looked in the mirror one last time and opened her door and Yuki was standing right there. "Ah!" She blushed violently. Her face was less than 3 inches apart from his now. He didn't move. "Umm, Yuki-kun?..." His world was spinning. He couldn't descibe how great she looked. He looked into her large turquoise eyes. Then he turned slightly pink. Her long brown hair, her turquoise eyes, her radiant perfect skin, it was all so perfect. He wanted her. It'd been two minutes, and he had been speechless. The voice in the back of his mind suddenly spoke.

_"DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT. DON'T JUST STARE!"_

He came back into reality and looked at her. "You look great." He gently kissed her forehead and then looked into her eyes and smiled. Tohru's face slowly turned red. "AH! Thank you, Yuki-kun." Her face went back to its normal colour and she smiled at Yuki.

"Shall we go then?" Yuki said.

"Um, yea. Let's go Yuki-kun." Tohru said with a smile.

"After you then." Tohru walked down the hallway with Yuki behind her towards the stairs. She was floating on the inside. She'd never been happier in her life. "_So all the time I took to pick what to wear paid off." _She thought. She touched the spot where Yuki kissed her and lost track of where she was going. She crashed into the wall.

"Honda-san! Are you alright? Do you need to get some ice? Does it hurt?"

"... Ah... I'm alright Yuki-kun. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much. I'll just... walk it off! Yea! That's what I'll do!" She got up and took a step towards the stairs unsteadily. Then she fell back ontop of Yuki. POOF! He transformed into a rat.

"Yuki-kun! I'M SO SORRY!" She scooped him up into her hands. "Are you alright Yuki-kun?" She looked at the small rat. Then smiled. "But you know, you're pretty cute when you're a rat."

POOF! "AH!" Tohru turned arround quickly while Yuki put his clothes back on. When he was done, he stood up and held out a hand for Tohru. She took his hand and stood up too.

"Umm, I'm really sorry Yuki-kun..."

"It's alright Honda-san. It was just an accident anyways. Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yea! I'm okay now! Let's go to the amusement park now!" She looked up at Yuki and smiled. He smiled back and said, "Okay. Let's go."

_HAR HAR HAR. DONE CHAPTER 2! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :DDD_


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru walked beside Yuki while holding some pink cotton candy. Yuki was holding blue cotton candy. The sun was blazing and Tohru's dark, long, brown hair made her extra hot. Yuki on the other hand had short, light, silvery hair, so he could stand the heat. Yuki looked at Tohru.

"You look kinda tired Honda-san. You wanna sit down somewhere and cool down?" He said.

"Yea, I'd like that." They walked over to a bench under a shady tree next to the ferris wheel. "Are you having fun so far Honda-san?" Yuki asked Tohru. Tohru nodded and said, "Yes! I'm having a lot of fun. Anywhere I with you I'll have fun. I'm very happy you brought me here." She smiled. Yuki turned slightly pink. "Hey, do you want to go on the ferris wheel?" He pointed at the gigantic rotating wheel close to the bench. "I hear it's the most popular attraction here."

Tohru looked up at the Ferris wheel. She looked all the way to the top. _It's kinda high, I don't know if my stomach can handle it right after lunch and cotton candy. Maybe later though._ She thought. "Um, Yuki-kun, can we go later? I want to go on the swan boats first." She smiled innocently hoping Yuki wouldn't notice she was a coward.

"Sure. Why not." He said._ Maybe she's just scared. _"Alright. Let's go now." They walked towards the swan boats. "Let's hurry Yuki-kun! There's no line!" She grabbed his hand and started running towards the boats. Yuki ran along with her and looked at her hand tightly holding onto his. He tightened his grip. _If only she knew how I felt. But I'm too big of a coward to tell her. _He sighed as she let go of his hand and got in the boat. She took one paddle and handed him the other. Now it was Yuki's turn to board the tiny boat for two.

He took the paddle and hopped in. He started to row skillfully while Tohru was trying to figure how to row a boat. He laughed. "Honda-san, you paddled like this." He showed her the proper motion to paddling a boat. She giggled. "Like this?" She asked. She was still doing it incorrectly. Yuki sighed. "No, like this." He took her hand and helped her row. She looked at him and blushed. Then when she got the hang of it, he let go of her hand. "Now we're going somewhere." He said. Until now, the boat had stayed in the same spot due to Tohru's lack of rowing skills. They rowed for a while until they reached the shore.

Yuki spotted some purple flowers. He got out of the boat then he held out a hand for Tohru. "Where are we going Yuki-kun?" She asked. "You'll see." He walked over to a tree with long, thin, delicate branches hanging everywhere. He pushed aside some of the branches and walked towards the flowers. Tohru followed behind. He bent down and picked a purple flower and put it in her hair. "There", he said, "It matches your dress." He smiled as she blushed. Now the sun started to set.

_"It's pretty romantic here." _He thought. "_Maybe I should tell her how I feel. This seems like a good time to tell her, and after all. I don't get a chance like this everyday."_

"Honda-san, I lo_–_"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry," the manager of the ride walked over. "You have to stay on the boat at all times. I'm afraid you guys will have to leave this attraction for breaking the rules. Just exit to your right," _–_she gestured to the random door at her right_–_ "and you can go anywhere else in this park."

"Sorry." Tohru looked at the ground feeling embarrassed. Yuki took her hand and walked to the door with Tohru. "_Damn. I lost my chance. I guess me and Tohru weren't meant to be." _He thought sadly. When they walked out through the door. Now they could both see the rest of the park.

"Oh right, thank you Yuki-kun for the beautiful flower. I love it." She smiled at him. Then she noticed the Ferris wheel. It was now dark outside and the Ferris wheel was covered in colourful lights. "Wow, Yuki-kun, let's go on the Ferris wheel now! It's so beautiful!"

Yuki looked at the Ferris wheel. _"Maybe this is another chance to tell her how I feel."_ He thought. "Sure. Let's go." They started to walk over to the Ferris wheel. When they got there, they lined up, and waited for a little while. When it was their turn to get on, Tohru broke the silence. "I'm so excited! ... But I'm a little nervous. I'm a little scared of heights."

"It's okay. There's nothing to be scared of. I'm with you remember?"

Tohru looked up at his violet eyes. The wind was playing with his hair and his hair gently swayed in the breeze. She blushed a violent shade of red and looked at the ground.

"Honda-san," Tohru looked up. "It's our turn to get on." He gestured to the cart they were supposed to sit in. It was a little rusted and looked sturdy. "After you." He said in a gentle man like way. Tohru sat on the right side of the cart and the cart slightly swayed. Then Yuki sat on the left side. They pulled down the single metal horizontal bar to keep them from falling off. Then the Ferris wheel started to move. Then Yuki noticed that Tohru had her face hidden with her hands. He gently took her hands off her face and said, "Don't be scared Honda-san. I'm here aren't I? If you keep your face covered, you won't be able to see the shooting stars." She looked up at him, then looked up at the sky. Stars were falling against the dark blue, almost black, sky.

"Wow." She blushed. _"Maybe I should tell him how I feel. This is the perfect time to tell him that I love him more than anyone in the world." _She thought.

_"This is the time to tell her. I should tell her how I feel now. Do it! You're a man! Just do it!"_ Yuki thought.

She turned to him and said,

"Yuki-ku–"

"Honda-sa–"

But he spoke at the same time as her. They both blushed. "You go first." He said.

"No, it's okay, you can go first Yuki-kun."

"Alright then, Honda-san. I lo–" But he didn't get to finish the sentence because the ride stopped.

_"NO. NOT AGAIN. WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!" _Yuki was trying to fight an angry face. "Never mind. It's not important. Now what were you going to tell me?"

"No, it's not important either, Yuki-kun. I'll tell you some other time." She smiled at him.

Yuki got off the ride and then he helped Tohru. Now it was really dark outside, but the park was still packed. All the rides, attraction and games to win prizes were covered in colourful lights. The park was beautiful. But it was time to go home. Yuki sighed. Maybe some other time, he would succeed.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're home!" Yuki shouted.

"Where are you Shigure?" Tohru said. Yuki followed his nose and smelt beer all the way from the door. He went upstairs to Shigure's room and saw his sleeping on the floor with many beer bottles surrounding him. Ayame was sleeping on the floor too, with just as many beer bottles around him.

Hatori suddenly came up and said. "Welcome home. I had to come. These two drunk idiots might set the house on fire. I had to watch them." Yuki jumped. Hatori had come out of no where. -Clink- Tohru was already picking up the empty glass beer bottles. She put them in a bag. Yuki pitched in. Tohru had been counting, and so far she had picked up 34 bottles.

_"I'm surprised they didn't die from alcohol poisoning yet." _Yuki thought while picking up bottles. Hatori was dragging out futons from the closet. He lay Ayame down on one and Shigure on the other. He made sure the futons were far, far, far apart. Then he took two cold cloths and put one on Shigure's forehead and one on Ayame's. The room was now clean.

"Ah, wait. It still smells like alcohol in here." Tohru took out a bottle of Febreeze and sprayed the whole room. "There. That should do it." Then she took all the bottles downstairs with Yuki.

"Well, I'd better go check on Ayame-san and Shigure-san." Tohru said.

"Wait, Honda-san." Yuki pulled on Tohru's arm and she spun arround 180 degrees and fell right on top of Yuki. They looked each other in the eye for 2 seconds. POOF!

"I'm so sorry Yuki-kun! I'm so clumsy!"

"It's alright," a small rat with whiskers said, "I shouldn't have caught you off guard anyways."

POOF! "AH!" Tohru quickly turned around. She could hear Yuki's clothes being put on, buttons being snapped into place, and zippers being zipped. When he was done, he helped Tohru up.

"I just wanted to thank you for today. I had a great time with you Honda-san."

"I wanted to thank you too, but I don't know how to thank you... Maybe I should..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Yuki put his hand on her chin and tipped her head up. He kissed her lips gently. He closed his eyes and took his hand off her chin and put it around her waist and pulled her closer. Tohru's closed her eyes too. Her world was spinning out of control, like she was falling into a white light that seemed to go on forever. But she was happy. When they broke apart, Yuki smiled down at her. Tohru's face was red, and her eyes were distant. Then started to tip over.

"Huh? Honda-san, what's wrong?" Then she fell over. Yuki caught her just in time but kept a distance from her to keep him from transforming. "HATORI!" he yelled. But he didn't have to yell because he was sitting at the kitchen table all along watching them. He had a coffee mug in his hand and steam was rising from the cup. He sipped it calmly. Then he put the cup on the table and got up. He walked over and looked at Tohru.

"She just fainted from shock. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Just let her get some rest."

"H-have you been watching us all this time?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I was here for quite a while. It was kinda your fault you didn't notice."

Then he helped Yuki as they carried Tohru to her room. They laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. Then Shigure and Ayame walked into the room unsteadily.

"Ah, I see you guys are better now." Hatori said.

"No, Yuki-kun woke me up. Bad Yuki." Shigure said while waggling a finger.

"Now, now, let's not blame it on my dear brother. I'm sure he had a good reason for waking us up 'Gure honey."

"Tohru-kun!" Yelled Shigure as he ran over to her bed pushing Yuki and Hatori aside. "What have you done to her Yuki? Taking advantage of poor Tohru-kun eh? I see. You wanted her all to yourself, but 'Tori caught you red handed!"

"No I–" Yuki began to speak but Hatori cut him off.

"She just fainted from shock. Calm down Shigure."

"Hmm..." Ayame said suspiciously. "Shock from WHAT?"

"Well, it's Yuki's choice to tell you, because I have no business in this, but we should really let Honda-san get some rest. It's been a long day." Hatori said.

"Fine. We'll ask you tomorrow then." Shigure said as he and Ayame left the room.

"Good night my dear brother! I'm sure you and Tohru-chan had a lot of fun today at the amusement park and the hotel roo_–_"

But before Ayame could finish his sentence, Shigure quickly dragged him out of Tohru's room.

"Well, I'd better go check on the two idiots. They're still partly drunk..." Hatori said while walking out of the room. Now Tohru and Yuki were alone. Yuki took a stool and put it next to her bed and sat down. The flower was still in her hair, so he took it out and put it on her table. He looked at her one last time, kissed her on her cheek and whispered, "Good night Honda-sa_–_" He hesitated for a moment. "Good night Tohru-san." Then he walked out of her room closing the door behind.


	5. Chapter 5

_Heheheh. Last chapter was a mushy chapter no? Or as some people say "fluffy". Well this chapter is mushy/fluffy too :DD the mushier/fluffier it is, the more fun it is to write it. (: and thank you to all those who read my story and thank you to those who reviewed the chapter! Enjoy! :DDDD  
_

"Mmm. What time is it?" Tohru said sleepily as she got up. It was 2 : 30 in the morning. "I still haven't changed or brushed my teeth or showered or anything..." She got out of bed, picked up her pink and white fuzzy PJ's and went to go shower.

Tohru tied her hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get wet. Then she took off all her clothes and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and Tohru could already see the steam rising in the shower. She thought about the amusement park with Yuki, then the kiss. She smiled. Then she touched her lips. Then she blushed. When she was done showering, she put on her fuzzy PJ's and her fuzzy white bunny slippers.

Then she started to brush her teeth. Peppermint flavored toothpaste... After brushing her teeth, she washed her face. -clang- She knocked over some bottles. She started to pick them up.

_"What's that sound... Could it be burglars? No, it can't. We live away from the city so who would come here? Ah, I'll go see what it was." _Yuki thought still half asleep.

"There," Tohru said, "All neat and tidy again." She opened the door only to find a half asleep Yuki standing in the doorway. He has a plain white loose T-shirt on and a pair of loose blue PJ pants. His hair was messed up and he was rubbing his eyes. "Y-Yuki-kun!" Tohru said startled, "Did I wake you up?"

"W-what? N-no. Of course not. I just came to check on the... the... plumbing."

Tohru gave him a weird look.

"Yea, you woke me up. But it's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyways. About before, in the kitchen..." He looked Tohru straight in the eye which made her turn pink. "I wanted to tell you before, at the amusement park, but I didn't get a chance to. I know this isn't a good time, but if I don't tell you now, I won't be happy... So Honda-sa– Tohru-san. I love you."

Tohru's face turned 16 different shades of red. She was speechless. She tried to speak but she couldn't. She was just so happy. "But it's okay if you don't like me... because I said this all of a sudden and I forced a kiss on you and all..." Yuki was trying not to act embarrassed as he said that. Finally Tohru spoke.

"Ah, Yuki-kun, I wanted to tell you at the park too, but I kept missing my chance to. Um... I ... love you more than anyone in the world. When you took me to the park with you, I was the happiest person in the world, so um... Do...you... want to be my boyfriend?" She looked up into Yuki's eyes and she was slightly blushing.

_"Ah, she's too cute."_ He thought.

"But it's okay if you don't wanna be my boyfriend, since I said this suddenly and I love you more than anyone in the world, and you may not love me as much as I love you, and umm..."

Yuki smiled. "You talk way too much." He kissed her gently on the lips and she stopped talking. Her insides felt like they were melting and time seemed to stop. Then they broke apart." He smiled. "_Tastes like peppermint." _He thought. "So I guess now, I'm your boyfriend... and you're my girlfriend." Tohru was speechless again so she nodded with a shy smile. She was still pink in the face.

"Well, it's late. You'd better get some sleep Tohru-san." Yuki said. The new couple walked down the hallway side by side holding hands. When they got to Tohru's room, they stopped. "Well, this is good night then. Good ni–" Before Yuki could finish his sentence, Tohru stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips. Then they broke apart. "Good night Yuki-kun." She said with a smile.

Yuki smiled. "Good night Tohru-san." He walked down the rest of the hall to his room and he closed the door behind him. He leaned against his door and thought about the entire day. He smiled again and thought of Tohru._ "I can't wait until morning. I can see her face again."_ Then he went to sleep.

At the same time Tohru was leaning against her door thinking. _"Today was an awesome day. Everyday will be an awesome day spending it with Yuki now. I'll sleep extra well with my good night kiss today."_ Then she lay down in her bed and pulled the covers off and dozed off peacefully.

_HAR HAR HAR. DONE CHAPTER 5. IT'S VERY MUSHY EH? KINDA CHEESY, BUT ROMANTIC RIGHT? HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 5!_


	6. Chapter 6

_My creative juices weren't flowing through my mind as well today, so forgive me if this chapter is... dull. I've been dealing with a mysterious headache all day, and my little sister was playing some sort of DS game and the tapping was really annoying... But I'll still write because it's fun and it takes my mind off things. (: and I do read all of the reviews even if I don't reply them, because I'm not sure how to reply them... but thank you to all you people that reviewed, whether if it was public, or in my inbox privately. :DD enjoy the chapter!_

"Good morning Yuki-kun!" Tohru was already making breakfast for everyone staying at the house. Yuki pecked her cheek. "Good morning Honda-san." Tohru turned pink. It seemed like she had learned to control the heat from rising to her face better. Yuki felt a pair of hands on his shoulder.

"I SAW THAT. I SAW EVERYTHING. SPILL IT YUKI. WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND TOHRU-KUN?"

"Now, now 'Gure, my dear brother needs his privacy." Ayame walked over to where Tohru stood and whispered in her ear. "_So what did happen between you two, eh? Tohru-chan? Why don't you tell your soon to be uncle all about it." _

"EH?" Tohru turned around with her face red. It seemed like she had lost the skill of controlling the heat from rising to her face again. "Um..." Tohru said as she searched for words.

"Leave Tohru-san alone!" Yuki punched the top of Ayame's and Shigure's head with all his might. Shigure lost to the blow, but somehow, Ayame survived it.

"OHOHOHOHO. Now my dear brother, punching people in the head is not a nice thing to do! And since WHEN did you start calling Tohru-chan by her first name? And did I mention your face looks like a tomato at the moment? I SMELL LOVE IN THE AIR! RIGHT, TOHRU-CHAN?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yuki shouted.

"So I _was_ right... " Ayame darted to over where Tohru was standing. "Now Tohru-chan, you take good care of my brother now. You are one lucky lady by the way. My brother is top quality. But if he happens to offend you anyway, TELL UNCLE AYAME. HE WILL BE SURE TO SAVE YOU. Oh, did I mention Yuki was a lucky man, having you all to himself. I would take the place of Yuki anytime if I could... "

"Calm down Ayame. It's none of our business." Hatori said calmly. Ayame suddenly stopped blabbering and said, "Yes Haa-kun! ... BUT THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!"

"CELE-WHAT?" Yuki shouted. But it was too late. Ayame was already talking on the phone.

"So Haru-kun, can you make it? Ah! Yes, thank you very much. I'm very proud of him too. Bring Momiji-kun too! -beep- Hello? Kagura-chan? Did you know my dear brother has a girlfriend?"

"_What? Yu-chan has a girlfriend? Really? Who_?"

"None other than the lovely Tohru-chan. We're celebrating today. So can you come?"

"_Yes! Of course I'll come. I'll bring Kisa-chan and Hiro-chan too! Maybe Ritsu-kun can come too. I'll ask him later. I can't wait! We'll come over as soon as possible!" _-beep- Kagura hung up.

"Well my dear brother, everyone now knows about your affair with Tohru-chan! Aren't I a wonderful brother?" It looked like Yuki was ready to murder.

"O-NI-SAN. YOU. I. WANT. TO. WRING. YOUR. NECK. OUT. RIGHT. NOW!" He lunged towards him but there was a knock at the door.

"COMING!" Ayame said happily skipping towards the front door. But when he opened the door, a Momiji jumped straight for Tohru. POOF!

"Tohru-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Yuki-kun? We're close right? Yuki-kun is a lucky man! I wanted you all to myself! Does this mean we're not gunna spend as much time together?" Momiji wailed. Just when Tohru was about to speak, Hatsuharu picked the rabbit off of Tohur's head.

"Sorry, Momiji just got really excited." Haru said with no expression on his face.

"Oh hello Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun" Tohru said surprised.

"No! Let me go to Tohru-chan!" The rabbit latched himself onto Tohru's arm.

"Momiji-kun, it's true that I'm going out with Yuki-kun, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." She hugged him tightly.

"Hah. Yuki-kun, Tohru-chan said she loves me! She's all mine now!" Just then, Yuki walked over and took Momiji from her arms and handed him to Haru.

"Back off. She's mine." He stood infront of her protectively. In the background, Ayame was saying, "Haa-san! Did you see that? He's keeping Tohru-chan all to himself! 'Gure! Did you see?..." But then came another knock on the door. Hatsuharu went to answer the door. Then flew out Kisa as she ran to Tohru.

"Onee-chan!" She hugged Tohru tightly.

"Kisa-san!" She hugged her back.

"Is it true that you're going out with Yuki-nii?"

"Yes Kisa-san! Aren't you happy for me? You don't look very happy..."

"I am happy for you! But this means I'll get to spend less time with you!"

"It's okay Kisa-san, don't worry. I'll still find a way to fit you and Momiji-kun into my free time. We'll still see each other!" She smiled at her. Kisa hugged her again.

"I love you Onee-chan!" Hiro was in the background looking a little angry with Tohru occupying Kisa.

"I love you too Kisa-san!"

"_So much for getting time alone with Tohru-san today..."_ Yuki thought to himself. Then Kagura came over and talked to him.

"Yu-chan! You're going out with Tohru-kun? Congratulations! I hope you two will be happy together. If only Isuzu-san and Ritsu-kun could make it too... and Kyo-kun..." She said the last part quietly. Yuki pretended not to hear the last part.

"Thank you Kagura-san. You seem like the only normal one here at the time being... Except Haru. Haru seems pretty normal too..."

The day went on with games and food. Momiji and Kisa wouldn't leave Tohru's side. Hiro tagged along with Kisa not looking too happy and Ayame and Shigure kept asking Tohru questions. Ayame and Shigure also attacked Yuki with questions often too. Only Hatori, Kagura and Haru wouldn't attack either of them.

Haru looked at Yuki. He seemed a bit sad. Then Yuki stood up and said, "Bathroom..." quietly. He walked away.

"Yun-chan doesn't seem too happy with people crowding his girlfriend. I guess he wants some time alone with her." Kagura suddenly said.

"Well, Yuki didn't get to talk to Honda-san much today." Hatori said.

"Yea, you guys noticed too?" Haru said. "Yuki being my first love, I will do everything in my willpower to make him happy." He stood up and tried to push his way through the tiny crowd crowding Tohru. Tohru looked slightly sad too, but she was still smiling.

-Ring- Hatori's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE IT! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I MISSED YUKI'S PARTY. I'M SUCH A SELF CENTRED PERSON. BUT I WAS BUSY WITH MY MOTHER. SHE GOT VERY SICK. IF ONLY I HAD TAKEN CARE OF HER BETTER, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN SICK. IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M SORRY!"

"Calm down Ritsu. You're not the only one that didn't make it. Rin didn't make it either. She doesn't like big parties. Your mother is sick? I'll come check on her tomorrow. Okay. Bye." He hung up. It looked like Haru had finally got to Tohru.

"Hey. Honda-san. Can I talk to you?" Haru asked.

"Uh, okay Hatsuharu-san." Tohru replied nervously.

_Hehehe. School scences coming next chapter! Momiji is good at making people jealous no? Of course he is, because he's so cute! and hot after his growth spurt. Should I make him grow early to impress Tohru, or make him grow later like the manga?_


	7. Chapter 7

_ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_

"Umm, Kisa-san, Momiji-kun, I'm going to the bathroom for a little while." Tohru said.

"Sheesh. You don't have to tell us EVERYTHING." Hiro said with his arms crossed.

"Hiro-chan!"

"Okay. I'm sorry stupid woman." Everyone knew Hiro didn't mean it. The reason he only apologized was because of Kisa. Tohru walked out of the kitchen and pretended to walk towards the bathroom. When no one was looking, she snuck into a different room away from everyone else. Hatsuharu was already waiting in there.

"Honda-san, congratulations with Yuki." He said calmly with no expression on his face.

"Thank you Hatsuharu-san." Tohru said nervously.

"Please, call me Haru. You've known me long enough to call me by my nickname."

"Y-yes, Haru-san."

"That's better, but in the future, I hope you lose the -san too. Well, back to my point. Yuki doesn't seem too happy today that we're all here. I think he feels lonely with you being occupied with Kisa-chan and Momiji."

"Y-yes, I seemed to think so too. I tried to escape Kisa-san and Momiji-kun, but wouldn't seem to let go of me."

"Yea, I thought you just didn't notice. Now that I know that you know about Yuki's lonely state, I feel a lot better. But I still can't get rid of the pit in my stomach, because I don't know how Akito will react when he finds out about you two. When he found out you were living with Yuki and Sensei, he wasn't too happy either. I'm just telling you to becareful from now on. Akito will find a way to break you two apart. I bet he'll do almost anything to do that."

Tohru said nothing and looked at the ground. She hadn't thought about Akito yet and what he would do. Tohru remembered when she first met him. Yuki had fear in his eyes and had been so scared. _"I don't care what he does. I'll always love Yuki. I'll do everything I can in my power to keep Yuki from Akito's harm. Yea... That's what I'll do..." She thought._

"Honda-san. Are you alright?"

"Ah, y-yes. I'm alright. I was just thinking about Yuki..."

"Yuki being my first love, I'll do everything in my power to protect you two from Akito. I'm sure most of the Juunishi will too. So if you ever need anything, just say so Honda-san. I'm right behind you and Yuki."

"Thank you Haru-san." She smiled at him.

_Meanwhile, in the washroom was Yuki splashing cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror. He didn't know what he felt. He was happy that he was with Tohru, but his heart wasn't entirely happy. "What will happen when Akito finds out? I don't care what he does, as long as he doesn't hurt Tohru-san. I'll protect her from him. I'll have to be brave for her. I wish I could just spend a little time with her today..." He thought. "I bet I should go back now... Haru might be worried about me, and he might get lost in the house looking for me." _

"I think Kisa-chan and Momiji might be waiting for you. I think we should go back." The two walked out of the room quietly, hoping no one would notice them. Thankfully no one did. Before Tohru went back, she went to the bathroom to wash her face. She wanted to look like she actually used the bathroom. She walked towards the door and wondered, _"Who could be in there?" _But the door opened revealing Yuki just as surprised as she was.

"Yuki-kun! I wanted to be near you and hang out with you all day! But I never got the chance to..." He smiled.

"I just wanted to be with you all day too. But I never couldn't get near you. The wall of people out there blocked all access." He kissed her gently on the lips. _"It's like heaven gave me the chance to be with her. Even if it's just for a little while, I feel a whole lot better just getting to see her smile..."_ He thought. The rest of the day passed by quickly for the Sohmas and Tohru went for a picnic and Tohru and Yuki got to spend more time together. Everyone was having fun and a good time. They played games ate delicious food served by Tohru. Little did they know they were being watched...

_Back at the Sohma main house..._

"Did you find the rest of the Juunishi?" Asked a man with jet black hair in a kimono.

"Yes, Master Akito. They all appear to be with Honda Tohru. It seems like Yuki and that Honda Tohru are now seeing each other." Said one of Akito's faithful servants. Akito smirked.

"Very well then. You may go now." The servant left the room. Then Akito turned to Kureno. "I'll let Yuki have a little happiness for now, because I'm such a nice caring person... Then I'll crush Honda Tohru, and that's when the happiness ends, for Yuki and for that filthy girl. Then Yuki will be sad and come crawling back to me. So will the rest of the zodiac, because we can't be seperated! They'll all come back to me..."

_Hum hum. The next day..._

"WHAT. YOU AND THE PRINCE?" The whole cafeteria looked at Arisa Uotani.

"Calm down Arisa. We knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Their waves seem to harmonize with each other very well. If Tohru is happy, I am happy. I'm very sure the prince will take good care of our Tohru." Saki Hanajima said calmly.

"Yea, if she's happy, I'm happy. I was just shocked for a moment... I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't think so soon." Arisa said.

"Ah, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, thank you for understanding! I'm very happy!" Tohru said with tears of happiness brimming her eyes.

"But I wonder what will happen when Prince Yuki's fan club finds out. They shall not find out about them, or Tohru will be in great danger. But they shall not dare touch Tohru for I'm around." Saki said sipping a cup of unknown liquid. It looked like coffee, but didn't smell anything like coffee. Tohru and Arisa were used to it, but the liquid still kept the rest of the cafeteria from sitting with them.

"Yea, as long as I'm around, they won't even get one meter close to Tohru." Said Arisa taking out her metal pipe.

"Eheh." Tohru smiled nervously hoping the fan club would never find out, or it might as well be the end of their lives.

_Cheesy chapter. I hope it's okay! I don't know why, it seems too cheesy, and it doesn't have much originality or anything special. But a lot of the good ideas come in my dreams, and I wake up to write them down, but I didn't get much sleep yesterday. And yes, I know, it's a lame way to come with ideas. Well, scenes of fruits basket flash in my mind, and then I write off of that... Is that lame? I'M SORRY IF THE CHAPTER WASN'T AS GOOD AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS! AND THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA LONG. DON'T YOU THINK? THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA AN INFO FILLER CHAPTER. DO YOU GET WHAT I MEAN? BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT._


End file.
